


Coffee Haven

by xpertangel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpertangel/pseuds/xpertangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new professor at Haven University, Dorian Pavus made it his first order of business to find a coffee shop. It's only the most important point of his daily routine. He needs coffee before he can do anything, and a good coffee shop is all he wants. Or...at least that's how it starts out anyways. Every morning, he orders his Caramel Latte, and courtesy of Cullen Rutherford, he gets one. Maybe he also gets a chess match. Or a conversation. Or maybe he might even be getting something else every morning. But he just goes there for the coffee...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Haven

**Author's Note:**

> You can't buy happiness. However, you CAN buy coffee, and that's pretty damn close.

First days on a university campus can be rough on a student. Their entire life is turned upside down. Freedoms they never had are just shoved right in their faces, along with a myriad of assignments to broaden their minds. I hated it when professors used that term. It sounded like the assignments were drugs or something.

Anyways, what they don’t tell you is that the first few days on a university campus can be rough as a professor as well.

Now, enter the most important guy you’ll ever meet: Me. Dorian Pavus, age 23. I’ve got a Master’s degree in Literature and Language, and a minor in World History. I mean, looks are nothing if you can’t hold a conversation, am I correct? I like to think that I’m a looker, that I turn heads as I walk down the sidewalk. I know I’d turn my head.

As I said, the first few days can be rough. Luckily I had the fortune of finding the one thing I deemed most important to my indefinite stay at the university: a good coffee shop. A coffee shop to me is like batteries for a robot. I need it in order to run. So at 6 AM, I set foot inside as the lone patron, looking for that Holy Grail containing the elixir of life.

I’m not exaggerating either. Coffee is my life.

The bell on the door rang as I stepped into the shop. The inside had been painted a kind of golden yellow, which was the University’s main color. A few tables were scattered around with a various assortment of chairs at each one. There were various pictures on the wall. Artsy touches, with a hipster’s charm to them. Lo and behold, there in the corner I spotted a ready and waiting chess table.

Oh well, maybe someday.

“I’ll be out in just a second!” a man’s voice called from the back.

“Take your time,” I replied. “I’m still trying to decide.”

Their menu was quite extensive. Mochas, espressos, lattes, frappuccinos, teas, hot cocoas, milkshakes, and there was even an assorted set of baked goods, breakfast sandwiches, and Paninis. But I guess coffee shops have to do that now if they want to compete with every chain that pops up in the city. It all looked so good though!

“Can I help you?” a voice asked. I looked down from the menu and found a smiling barista. He had blond hair on the short side, clear brown eyes, a little bit of scruff, and a small scar extending upwards from his upper lip. A little bit unnerving, but I’m sure there’s an interesting story behind it. His brown apron proudly displayed “Coffee Haven” along with his nametag.

Cullen, huh?

“Well Cullen, I find it a little bit difficult to think about what I want over all of the noise in this place, wouldn’t you agree?” I teased a bit.

“Yeah, I suppose it is always really quiet early in the morning,” he chuckled. “You know how university students are. They wake up as late as they possibly can before heading to class. So we don’t usually have our first rush until the 8 AM classes are over.”

“I suppose that is a way to do things,” I smiled back. “So are you always here by yourself this early? Isn’t that a little dangerous?”

“Oh not really,” Cullen shrugged. “My manager, Leliana is in the back, taking care of inventory and morning deliveries and whatnot. Not to mention, the second barista comes in around 7, when we get some people on their way to work.”

“Well as long as you’re not by yourself, that’s all that matters I guess,” I replied. “So…down to business. What do you recommend for a first timer? I don’t want anything too exciting right now, just a latte I suppose.”

“People really tend to like our Caramel Latte,” he suggested. “Would you like something to eat as well?”

“No thank you, just the latte this morning,” I answered. “Do you do those little latte foam drawings?”

“Oh…uh…I’m not really good at those yet…” Cullen rubbed the back of his head. “Josephine does them so well…but she’s teaching me how to! A few more weeks of practice and I should be able to do a few basic shapes. But she’s like the Leonardo da Vinci of latte art.”

“Don’t stress it, Cullen,” I said. “But when you start, definitely let me know.”

“Can do! That latte will be $3.75 Mister…” he stated at me expectantly.

“Dorian,” I replied. “Dorian Pavus.” I handed him the money and he quickly set out to work. He wrote my name on the receipt, and then placed it behind him on one of the order clips.

“So what brings you here?”

“Well, I just moved here, so I need a coffee shop. I’m hoping this one will be the one, because that will make the transition to living here much easier.”

“No, I mean what brings you to Haven?”

“Oh…well I just finished my Master’s degree where I’m from, so I moved here for a job as a professor. However, I’m also going to be working part time as a librarian. I only teach one lecture, and I love books, so it seemed like a natural progression to do both at the same time,” I explained.

“Well that sounds fun!  It sounds like you’re doing what you love to do,” Cullen replied.

“What about you? Do you like working here?” I asked.

“I love it here. I really get to meet a lot of new people, and I love coffee,” he began. “I don’t know…there’s just something about being in a coffee shop that I really like. It gives you a real variety of people and experiences every day. I guess that’s why so many people come here.”

“Okay, another question for you,” I started. “Do many people in here play chess? I saw your chess table in the corner and it made me really want to have a chess match with someone. I haven’t had a decent match in ages.”

“Well, once I’ve finished making your latte, I can ask my manager if I could step out from behind the counter for a moment,” he suggested. “I mean, I play chess a bit, but I’m sure I’m no grandmaster like you probably are. I just picked up the game a few years ago myself.”

“Only if your manager wouldn’t mind,” I smiled. “I don’t want to impose.”

“Not at all! Leliana is all in favor of getting to know customers. She says that’s Mister Trevelyan’s policy. He owns Coffee Haven, though we don’t see him too much.”

“Splendid! He sounds like an upstanding fellow.”

“From what I’ve seen of him, there’s no better way to put it. Miss Leliana?” Cullen called out.

Moments later, a slender woman, also sporting the same apron walked through the door behind the counter. Her short, fiery red hair bounced with every step, and the corners of her mouth curved up in a smile. Her voice was calm and soothing, and had an air of elegance to it. “Yes, Cullen? What can I do for you?”

“Miss Leliana, would it be possible for me to play a game of chess with Mr. Pavus once I’ve finished his latte?”

“Oh I don’t know Cullen,” Leliana began. “You do get rather passionate about chess. What if another customer comes in?”

“If another one comes in, then I will tend to them,” Cullen offered.

“Wouldn’t that be rude to leave Mr. Pavus mid-game?” Leliana replied. “What would you think about this arrangement sir?”

“Please, call me Dorian,” I requested. “But I wouldn’t mind. I understand that Cullen has duties to fulfill.”

“Well, if this arrangement is okay for Dorian, then it is okay for me,” Leliana agreed. “However, you might want to hop back behind the counter before Officer Pentaghast arrives. You know how she is with rules and procedures at work. She’s probably stricter about them then WE are.”

“Josephine will be in by then to tend to her. Varric will be here for his coffee too, so he can keep her company! They’ll just stand there and awkwardly converse while we make their coffee like always.”

“Not today, dear. He has that meeting with his publisher, remember? Anyways, you know she’ll say something to you. She’s a creature of habit she is. Lovely woman, don’t get me wrong, but she just needs to relax a little,” Leliana explained.

“Ugh,” Cullen sighed.

“Yep, that’s what she’ll say!” Leliana laughed. “It was nice to meet you, Dorian.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Leliana,” I replied, and with that I sat down at the chess table. Cullen came over shortly after with my latte.

“So you know how to play, that’s good,” I began. “The last person I played in chess didn’t even know how all of the pieces moved. What a fool he was. I hope you’re more of a challenge.”

“I certainly hope so,” Cullen smiled. “Otherwise this will be embarrassing.”

Cullen sat down opposite me, and he began the match. A few moves in, he lost the first piece, but he didn’t seem worried at all. After all, who gets worried when they lose a pawn? The game continued, and he started taking some of my pieces. I was getting careless, trying to set up one of my usual strategies, but he was preventing my every move.

“You liar!” I laughed. “You told me you weren’t that good!”

“I dabble,” Cullen shrugged. “But then again, it’s always best to have your opponent grossly underestimate you.”

“Well, my hat’s off to you,” I complimented. “However, the game isn’t over, and I will still win. At least…now that I know who I’m dealing with.”

Turn after turn saw the capture of both of our pieces repeatedly. After a while, I was down to my king, both knights, a bishop, a rook, and three pawns. He had his king, his queen, both rooks, and four pawns. His queen however…was a royal bitch.

“Check,” Cullen smiled at me.

“Quite cheeky, aren’t we?” I replied. “But you’re getting a little careless.” My rook then took his, and the second I let my hand off of the rook I realized what a terrible mistake I had made. His queen, which had been previously hiding in the corner now came crashing down into my rook.

“Check again, Mr. Dorian,” he laughed.

“You wicked fiend! Not my rook!” I feigned hurt. “And seriously, stop calling me ‘mister’! It makes me feel weird.”

“Let me guess,” Cullen smirked. “‘Mister is your father,’ right?”

“Well yes but no,” I started. “We’re probably practically the same age. You shouldn’t be calling me mister.”

“I’m 24,” Cullen stated.

“Well I’m 23! All the more excuse for you to not call me ‘mister’!”

“Okay fine,” he laughed. “But when Officer Pentaghast comes in, I will be calling you ‘mister’ otherwise she’s grunt at me.”

“She sounds like a lovely and charming woman,” I teased.

“Oh she actually is pleasant, but only once you know her,” he explained. “She keeps up her façade because she believes that it’s imperative for her career as a police officer. Hopefully she lightens up soon.”

“And hopefully this game comes to its end soon,” I joked as I moved my king out of check.

“What, eager to lose?” Cullen smirked again. “Check.”

“Not in the slightest,” I stated. “But you seem eager to lose your queen.” My knight then captured his damned queen, destroyer of half of my royal chess forces. Finally that ruthless tyrant was off the board.

“Damn!” Cullen exclaimed. “I can’t believe I fell for it!”

“There is more than one way to distract an opponent in chess. Move pieces a certain way, get them talking, or even have a favorite song playing in the background. You’d be surprised how many times I’ve lost because someone plays my favorite music,” I shamefully admitted.

“And that would be?”

“Ah, not so fast. I’m not telling you just yet,” I smiled. “Not when this is checkmate.”

“What…no…no way!” Cullen said dumbfounded. “There’s no way you turned it around that fast!”

“Well when my knight took your queen, it also subsequently put my knights in perfect position to make escape from them impossible. Just queue a well-placed bishop, and BAM! You’re trapped in the corner,” I explained to the poor barista.

“One more match! I don’t believe it!”

“Well then, what will you do if I win?”

“If you win, I’ll make you another cup, on the house,” Cullen explained. “But if I win, then…”

“Oh no, you don’t have grounds to debate terms with me,” I started. “But I guess if you win, then I’ll pay for another cup, and include a generous tip.”

“I’ll accept that,” Cullen nodded. “Now then, losers first.”

As much as I hate to admit it, the second game didn’t go nearly as well for me. However, just as Cullen put me in check for about then tenth time, the bell rang as someone entered the coffee shop.

She had short, black hair with a braid around her head. Her police officer had sat proudly on her head, and her badge on her uniform practically sparkled in the light of the coffee shop. She had a scar on her face, no doubt one she had received in the line of duty. However, I finally understood what they were saying earlier about someone needing to lighted up. She looked downright grumpy. Like “who shit on my cornflakes” grumpy.

“Well, that’s your cue,” I stated, thanking the customer for the sudden intrusion on our game.

“Officer Pentaghast, I’ll be with you in one moment!” Cullen explained. “I was just assisting Mr. Dorian here in practicing chess. Which he knows I won that last game.”

“No need to explain Cullen,” the woman I take now as Officer Pentaghast said. “I’ll just have the usual. And this time may I have a drink holder for all of the coffee? Four coffees in one arm makes it awkward getting into a police car. I assume the new shipment came in for them?”

“Sure thing, Officer Pentaghast,” Cullen replied with smile on his face. “And Mr. Dorian, should I make your losing drink as well?”

“I admit nothing, especially if that something is defeat,” I replied. “But, I suppose another latte wouldn’t hurt this morning.”

Cullen set to work making all of the coffees. Poor man, doing all of that work by himself. I wondered where the second barista was to help him.

“Oh, glad to see Cullen is helping you out Cassandra.”

“Leliana, nice to see you again,” the policewoman said. “And why wouldn’t he be?”

“Well, you know how he is about chess. He insisted I let him play,” Leliana replied. “And I take it he won?”

“Actually he lost the first one, and the second one is undecided,” I stated before Cullen could say anything.

“Ugh,” Officer Pentaghast grunted. “If you’re going to play Cullen, the least you could do is win!”

“I don’t know what happened! I haven’t lost in a while,” Cullen shrugged. “Mr. Dorian is just that good.”

“Well Mr. Dorian, it’s about time someone put this boy in his place,” Leliana laughed.

“Hey!”

“You know we tease, dear,” Leliana replied. “Oh! Where are my manners? Cassandra, this is Dorian Pavus. Dorian, this is Officer Pentaghast.”

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” I extended a hand, which was firmly shook.

“Nice to meet you as well,” she said. “Where’s Josephine?”

“She called in sick this morning,” Leliana explained. “At least we have Cullen here.”

“Dorian here is new to Haven” Cullen called from behind the counter, changing the subject.

“Well, I hope you enjoy living here,” Officer Pentaghast said. “It’s a quiet little town, with its rustic charm. And college students. But they tend to keep to themselves and wherever there’s free food.”

“Your coffee is ready, Officer,” Cullen said as he placed the four drinks on the counter, nestled inside a drink holder. “If there’s anything else I can do for you, please let me know! I hope you have a wonderful day!”

“Thank you Cullen. I’ll see you later Leliana, and it was nice to meet you Dorian,” Officer Pentaghast nodded as she grabbed her coffee and turned to leave. The bell rang, and a few seconds later, the policewoman was out of sight. Leliana followed suit, as she turned around and walked back through the office door.

“Well, she didn’t seem so bad,” I stated.

“She was playing nice,” Cullen stated. “If I hadn’t changed the subject, she might’ve said something to remark further about how Josephine wasn’t here. Now, about your losing coffee…”

“It’s not a loss, it’s to be continued,” I explained. “But here’s the money for a second one, and can I have this one to go?”

“Sure, but don’t forget my generous tip,” Cullen smirked again.

“Keep that up and you won’t ever win chess again, I’ll make sure of it,” I teased.

“Again? So even you know I won that last one!”

“Okay fine yes, but never again,” I conceded.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Cullen said proudly. “Here’s your latte, to go.”

“Thank you,” I nodded, taking the cup from his hand. “Now, I really must be going. I have to find the building where my lecture is! They changed it up on me last night.”

“Please, come back again soon!”

“Oh, don’t worry,” I called back. “I most certainly will.”

With that I left the coffee shop and began my excursion around campus. Luckily I was able to find the right building about 10 minutes before my class began. I opened the door into the lecture hall and strode to the podium at the front of the room. There were already about a hundred students in their seats, and the second I set my bag down next to my podium, a few of them came up to me and introduced themselves. I didn’t bother to remember their names. There were supposed to be about 200 people in this lecture, and that meant a lot of names to forget.

I never understood how some of my professors managed to memorize so many names when I was a university student. They have minds like steel traps. Oh well, I hope that my class wouldn’t mind. Of course I would have to learn a few here and there to not look like a complete ass.

After some of the students introduced themselves to me, someone walked into the lecture hall and made a beeline for me. He was dressed rather nicely, though he seemed very stern. Probably another professor if I had to guess. He had some books tucked under his arm, and some glasses were resting just on the bridge of his nose. The only other really striking feature about this man other than his seemingly strict temperament was his lack of any hair on his head. Oh students must have so many nicknames for him. How unfortunate.

“So how do you like your lecture hall Mr. Pavus? Is it to your liking?”

“It’s pretty sizeable,” I replied. “But I think I can manage. I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before. Who are you?”

“My name is Dr. Solas. I teach a lecture in ancient history across the hall. I know you’re here for literature, but I hear that you have some historical knowledge. If you ever feel like having an intelligent conversation, you know where to find me,” the man said.

“Well if I have a free moment then I will have to consider it,” I began. “But for right now, I’d just like to finish preparing for my lecture if you don’t mind. It was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Solas.”

“I’ll leave you to your work,” Dr. Solas replied. He turned on his heel and strode out of the classroom.

Finally the rest of the class staggered in, and the clock hit 8 AM.

“Good morning everyone,” I began. “My name is Dorian Pavus. Now, you should all have a copy of your syllabus…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I really hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first Cullrian fic, and most certainly my first Dragon Age: Inquisitions fic! I really hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can, what with college and everything.
> 
> In the meantime, you can follow me and talk to me and everything here on tumblr:
> 
> xpertangel.tumblr.com
> 
> Until next time, please leave comments and let me know what you thought! See you soon!


End file.
